


Snorelasia

by Velace



Series: Random Moments [29]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Mild Language, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 17:49:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6125018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velace/pseuds/Velace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma is bored, but not for long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snorelasia

**Author's Note:**

> I got prompted for something cracky, literally. "I need something cracky" was all I had to work with and I, like Emma, was too bored not to let the muse try.

"How would you describe Storybrooke?"

Dull, Emma thought. Boredom Central, capital of Snorelasia. "These questions are stupid," she said aloud, flicking her wrist and summoning a small rubber ball to hand.

Sidney sighed as she began tossing it in the air, and she smirked. She told him she didn't want to take part in his pointless survey. Storybrooke may be boring, but it wasn't _that_ boring and the only reason he'd caught her at the station was because she was waiting for Regina because if there was one thing in Storybrooke that _wasn't_ boring (though certainly predictable enough) it was Madam Mayor and her penchant for storming into the station to yell at her for missing a meeting.

On occasion, when the monotony of small town life became a bit too much, Emma liked to rile things up a bit. Regina wouldn't be mad at her for long, not any more, but Emma had to get her kicks from somewhere otherwise she'd be tempted to give in to her nomadic ways and probably disappear to another city for a month without telling anyone.

She'd done it once before, only for Regina to have found her a week later and dragged her back. Emma still doesn't know how Regina found her exactly, but it was just another reason she tormented the woman by disobeying her every so often— that, and she hadn't particularly appreciated the reminder she received earlier that morning in the form of hurricane Regina barging into her home unannounced and without invitation.

If not for the haughty 'I am your boss and you will do as you're told' attitude, she wouldn't have minded otherwise.

"Sheriff—"

Emma raised her hand, cutting Sidney off as she tilted her head, and smiled. "Looks like your questions will have to wait," she said, the familiar tap of heels fast approaching her office.

Regina rounded the corner a moment later and Sidney shot to his feet, sending a glare to Emma who dared to remain seated in the presence of his Queen. "Regina, what a pleasant surprise," she drawled, ignoring the brown-nosing little toad.

"Sidney," Regina growled and Emma literally tingled. There was a storm brewing in that tone, and Emma refused to meet the dark gaze she knew she was being pinned with as she resumed playing with her ball. "If you're finished doing… whatever it is you were doing, I wish to speak with the Sheriff in private."

"Of course, Madam Mayor."

Emma watched him scurry from the room, tail tucked between his legs, and snickered when he almost tripped over his own feet in his haste to escape. Not that she blamed him, really; Regina was frightening when she wanted to be. Unfortunately for her, Emma was pretty much immune to her anger at that point.

When he was gone and Regina started to pace in front of her, Emma sighed. "Sit down, Regina."

"How dare you."

"We both knew I wasn't coming to that meeting," she said, rolling her eyes. "Sit down before you break an ankle in those ridiculous shoes."

Regina huffed but she sat down, slamming her purse on the desk. "As a member of the Council—" Emma snorted but Regina's jaw clenched before she went on, "—you are required to attend these weekly meetings."

"No," Emma countered, "I was voted to be a member, I never agreed to it, and the only reason anyone even wants me there is because I'm the only one who can talk you down when one of those assholes say something they shouldn't have."

Regina opened her mouth to retort and Emma pointed a finger at her. "Don't even," she said. "We both know they're all terrified of you. You intentionally ensure that it remains that way, and I'm all for it, but I'm not going to sit there being bored to tears listening to those morons bicker for two hours."

"Why must you make my life so difficult?"

Emma shrugged. "Entertainment mostly," she replied. "I'm a modern world kid, Madam Mayor, magic, monsters and fancy dance parties where we all dress up to resemble hot air balloons are less fun than you all seem to believe."

"Fun," Regina repeated, incredulous. "You think we enjoy our homes being attacked on a weekly basis?"

"One would think so given how often some idiot plays with something they shouldn't and opens up some random portal in the forest… or the ocean… or the middle of town hall."

"A wraith was after my soul!"

"Which could have been avoided, had you not pissed off a man walking around calling himself the _Dark One_."

"Oh so it's my fault Rumplestiltskin is psychotic."

"Well no," Emma conceded. No doubt the all consuming darkness living inside the man was responsible for that. "But I mean, kidnapping his true love and locking her up for three decades while letting him think she was dead can't have helped any."

Regina shook her head and stood, disbelief rolling off her in waves. "You are unbelievable."

"Says the fairy tale character," Emma murmured, knowing the visit was coming to a close as she watched Regina snatch her purse from the desk.

"I… I cannot with you." Emma smirked at that. It was always difficult to get Regina frustrated to the point she would start speaking in modern-world sentences, and that was the most modern thing Regina had said yet. "Will you ever grow up?"

Emma tilted her head and pretended to consider it before she gave another shrug. "I quite like my ass stick free," she said, lifting her voice as Regina growled, turned on her heel and stormed out of the room. "Thank you for stopping by, Madam Mayor."

 


End file.
